Turbulence
Turbulence is the fourth levelOut of the Frying Pan%E2%80%A6 (Modern Warfare 3 achievement) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts off as Andrei Harkov, an F.S.O agent, on a plane with the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. Walkthrough Harkov is one of the President's bodyguards, similar to a Secret Service detail. In the next room the player enters, President Vorshevsky sits down with a group of men discussing the planned peace with the west. His sentence is suddenly interrupted by gunfire as the plane is attacked by hijackers in an attempt to kidnap the President. The President is pushed to the floor, and the agents attempt to safely evacuate him, but the plane loses control, and is forced to make an emergency landing. The plane then crashes into a open field, and many of the F.S.O agents are dead or injured. After exiting the remains of the plane, the player must search for the President. Once the player secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President and the player. After opening the door to the helicopter, the player discovers that it belongs to Makarov, who then proceeds to shoot the player and capture the president. While the player is lying on the ground, wounded, you can overhear conversation between Makarov and President Vorshevsky. Makarov demanded the launch codes to secure his dominion over Russia and turning the tide against the West. However,the President refused to give up the launch codes, instead calling Makarov a madman. Furious with his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky. As Harkov tried to reach his gun, noticing his movement, Makarov shot him for a second time, killing him on site. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Turbulence - Mission 4 Act 1, Mission 4: Turbulence 12. In the cabin at the beginning of the mission, you'll go down a set of stairs. If you keep going straight, you'll enter a kitchen area and the intel is on the right on top of a counter. 13. Once the plane has crashed and you've exited your daze to continue forward, a large tree is in your path and has to be jumped over. Just on the other side of the tree, sitting in the snow, is this piece of intel. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five seven Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. AK74iwi.png|AK74U Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Weapon fmg9 large.png|FMG9 Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47, only found after the plane crash Achievements Frequent Flyer (10G) - Defend the Russian President. Complete "Turbulence" on any difficulty Flight Attendant (20G) - Kill all 5 enemies during the zero-g sequence in "Turbulence." '''Out of the Frying Pan(25G)- '''Complete "Person Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Russian President, who had only been referred to in the previous game. *Andrei Harkov's death is similiar to how Makarov killed Joseph Allen. *This is the first mission in which the player will get the caption 'Objective Failed' without the death/failure screen with quote. *If the player looks out of the windows before entering the briefing room, one can see four MiG-29s escorting the plane. When entering the room right after the briefing room, one can still see the MiG-29s, but they pull up and climb away, and they are never seen or heard from for the remainder of the level *When the player opens the helicopter's doors at the end of the mission, the player will notice that when looking at Makarov, his name is shown as if he was a friendly. *When you are flying around in the plane haphazardly, if you switch your five-seven for another weapon on the ground, you can pick it up after the plane stops rolling around. You will hold as if you are still flying around. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3